You Found Me
by lovetheboywiththebread1
Summary: "You Found Me in a dark hole" He wasn't perfect. She was. He was dark and quiet. She was bright and loud. When these to worlds collide can they find love or will everything just fall. They both have a dark past, but that won't stop them. Inspired by Secret Valentine by We the Kings & You Found Me by The Frey!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone this is a Maximum Ride story, this is my first one so wish me luck guys! So I know this plot has been done a million times before but I wanted to give it a try! I hope I did well! I've only done Hunger games fics so…yeah. This is an AU story so everything will be different! I'll stop talking, enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the Maximum Ride series!**

**Fang's POV**

My dreams always wonder back to _that_ day. As darkness engulfs me his yells for help puncture me. I wish I could go and help him but I can't. I hear his cries and I wish to be with him. But instead of helping him my eyes open to the real world.

I gasp for air. I can feel my sweat. My dark room is suddenly illuminated by the morning sun. I sit up and lean my head on the wall. It's the same nightmare from before and yet every time I have it, I just completely black out. I look at the clock on my nightstand '6:21pm' I sighed.

This will be my first day in a new high school…Great! Note the sarcasm. I got up and changed.

I walked out of the room.

I am not perfect. I am dark and quiet. My silence echo's through the rooms. My silence is what keeps me alive.

I walk through the empty halls until I walk into a room. _She _sits with her head bowed, and her tears falling on the floor. She's been like this since _he _passed away.

Her silence is dreadful. Her silence is of a wounded. She looks up and opens her arms towards me. And I don't hesitate to run into her arms. I don't say anything.

"Fang…Son, look at me. " She said and made me look at her. "You're going to go to school and make friends, and then you'll come back to me." She said through tears. I nodded my head.

I didn't say anything because I knew soon enough tears will come out. I soothed her and gave her a hug.

"I love you mom." I said quietly.

"Go Fang. Go to school, before you're late." She said. I got my stuff and walked up to the door.

"Fang." I stopped and faced her.

"I love you." She said.

And with that I left. As I walk out I see a girl. She had brown hair and a tint of blond. She was tall.

"No Ella, as much as I love you I will not go on a double date with you and your boyfriend!" she said. Another girl walked right behind her.

I'm guessing she was Ella. She had brown hair and looked nothing like the first girl.

"But you and Dylan need to come, Max!" Oh looky, we have a whiner! I shook my head and got on my motorcycle and drove away.

I hated this place already. When I got to school I noticed everyone was looking at me. One more reason I should leave this place. I ignored their stares and walked into the school.

As I walked in I knew I was never going to find the office. I walked forward and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." The guy said. He had strawberry blonde hair and was pretty tall. But what caught my attention was he was wearing sun glasses and it wasn't even sunny out…

"It's fine." I said.

"I'm James by the way. But you can call me Iggy." He said and shook my hand.

"Fang." I said quietly.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" He said. I shook my head. He didn't say anything.

"I'm blind so I really don't know what you're doing right now." Iggy said.

"I'm shaking my head…"

"Do you need help finding your way?" How ironic a blind guy is asking me if I need help finding my way.

"Yup."

LINES BREAK…WOOHOO I'M FLYING…I'M A LINE…

**Max POV**

I sat in my normal seat in English. This was the last class before lunch, thank God.

"Did you see the new guy? He's emo!" Dylan said as he put his feet on my desk. I sighed I hated when Dylan said that word.

"Get your feet off of my desk." I said while laughing.

'Not until you kiss me." H said and started leaning forward. I was about to kiss him when I heard the sound of footsteps.

That could only mean one thing- "Max, Dylan, do that again and I'll be seeing you in detention. " Our teacher said, Ms. Jenkins. I pushed Dylan away from me and looked down blushing.

Stupid Dylan! I heard a few silent laughs but other than that the room was completely silent. Ms. Jenkins cleared her throat and started talking,

"Good afternoon students, I would like to introduce our new student." She said I didn't bother to look up to see who it was from what I've heard he looks mysterious and dark.

"Class this is Nick Walker." She said, everyone was silent.

"Nick would you like to say a few things about yourself?" Ms. Jenkins asked with a kind voice. He was silent. I'm guessing he shook his head.

"Emo boy!" Dylan yelled out loud.

"Dylan!" I lightly punched him. He was smirking now, he crossed his arms.

I looked across the room and noticed my best friend J.J was looking at the new kid, she was smiling. I looked around the room and noticed every single girl was swooning over the new guy.

"Well then, you can take a seat by the window in the back." Teacher said, his footsteps were silent as if he wasn't even walking.

As he passed my desk I looked up and met his eyes. He had dark eyes. Almost black. He had olive skin tone. He was…perfect.

Even the small scar above his left eyebrow seemed perfect on him. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as he walked by. I gulped and looked away.

Crap! I was staring at the new kid and I was thinking about him…the way I was supposed think of Dylan…!

Throughout the class I didn't pay attention to the lesson instead it was _him _who invaded my thoughts. He was all I could think of.

I wanted to turn around and stare at him all day.

WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST THINK? I have a boyfriend!

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts of Nick and tried to pay attention. That didn't work…at all.

He just kept coming into my thoughts.

"…Max! Max!" I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my name being yelled. I looked up and saw Dylan standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" I looked around everyone was packing up.

"I've been calling your name and you didn't even listen!" He said I sighed and got up.

"Are you alright? You seem a little flushed." Dylan said and held my hand. The difference between Dylan and Nick was that Dylan was blond and had bright eyes, while Nick has dark hair and onyx eyes…and olive skin tone.

I did not just compare my boyfriend with another guy…no sire.

"Max!"

"What?" I asked Dylan I didn't notice we were in the cafeteria already till we sat at our normal table.

"You're doing that again." He said, Ella came and sat down next to me.

"Doing what?" Ella asked him. After Ella sat down Lissa came and winked at me. Don't ask me why…

"Max keeps on disappearing into her thoughts! And ignores me!" Dylan whined to Ella, she chuckled and looked at Sam as he sat down with Tessa.

"Who's ignoring you?" Tessa asked, I rolled my eyes. This always happens. Dylan complains and everyone else asks questions that have already been answered… How hilarious (note the sarcasm).

"Max!" Dylan yelled. Lissa laughed and got up.

"While you all complain about Max I'm going to go ask the new hottie over there to come sit with us instead of with those freaks." Lissa said with a smirk.

We all turned around and looked at Nick. He sat with those weird kids. One of them was blind the others were just plain weird.

Lissa walked up to him and sat next to him shoving the blonde freshmen to the floor. I bit my lip that was pretty mean of Lissa.

"Hey Nick. So I was wondering if you wanted to come and sit with us instead of with these freaks." She said and acted all girly and slutty.

Pft. Acting like that will definitely make him sit here (note the sarcasm), Nick raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Lissa's jaw dropped, but she quickly regained her emotions. "I don't know if you know this but I sit with popular people. And a guy like you shouldn't be sitting with freaks." She said.

Nick faced her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"You probably don't understand what no means, so I'll make it simple. I. Don't. Want. To. Sit. With. You. Plus these are my friends and since you called them freaks you're calling a freak to." He said quietly that I could barely hear him.

Then the blonde girl stood up and shoved Lissa from the seat. I bit my lip from laughing out loud.

I turned around and faced everyone in my table. They all looked shocked. Tessa glared at me.

"What?" I asked her. She sighed and stopped glaring at me, instead it was replaced with a frown.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" She asked me, crap! I'm grinning!

I'm guessing no one else found it funny that Lissa got rejected and fell straight on her butt. I bit my lip from laughing again, even thinking about it made me want to laugh.

Lissa came back and sat next to me. She sighed and frowned. "I can't believe it!" She yelled.

"How can someone so sexy like him reject someone as hot as me?" She asked me, I shrugged and looked away. If she saw me smiling she would kill me.

"Why does everyone keep calling him 'hot' and 'sexy'? He's emo! I'm hot not him!" Dylan yelled.

Well let's see, Nick is tall and has the darkest sexiest eyes in the world and Dylan… Dylan's just Dylan. WAIT! DID I JUST CALL NICK'S EYES SEXY!

If any of you dare tell Dylan I thought that I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands!

"Well Nick is the dark and mysterious kind of guy; he's totally a bad boy, unlike you." Lissa said and rolled her eyes at Dylan's expression.

"Max you think I'm hot, right?" Dylan asked me leaning closer and closer to me. I smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat, Dill" I said and kissed him. Usually I hated kissing him in public but I can't get Nick out of my mind.

I'm kissing Dylan and thinking of Nick. Great.

Lissa pulled my arm and pushed Dylan off of me. And said, "Nick is way hotter than you, I bet Max was thinking about him while kissing you Dill." She said how did she know that!

**Fang's POV**

I got off of my bike and helped Angel off as well. "That was awesome!" She said and jumped up.

"For a fourteen year old that is in her first year of high school you're pretty risky." I said, she laughed and held up her hands.

"I'm a risk taker!" She yelled out loud.

"I still don't think it's fair that Angel got to ride with Fang on his motorcycle and I had to ride in a _car_ with Gazzy and Iggy!" Nudge complained.

"Well guess what life isn't fair! And I got a ride on a motorcycle! So suck it!" Angel said, I chuckled and shook my head, Angel the sweetheart just told Nudge to suck it!

"Did my little Angel just say 'suck it'?" Iggy said as he got out of the red car.

"You heard right." Gazzy said and put his arm around Angel's shoulder. They were the only siblings here.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I've got to get home." Iggy said, they all said goodbye and walked away.

I walked into my house and immediately smelled something good. I walked to the kitchen and saw my mother cooking.

_She was cooking? She hadn't cooked since…since Frankie died…_

My mom looked at me; I could see that she had been crying. Her green eyes were red, and her dark brown hair was a mess. She tried to smile but failed she walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"Mom, don't cry." I whispered.

She shook her head and the tears came out. "I-I can't take it anymore Fang. With Frankie dead everything has been worse! I've been a horrible mother to you, Fang." She said.

I made her look at me. Her green eyes reminded me of Frankie. My brother.

"Mom, don't you dare say you've been a bad mother. You're the greatest mom in the world!" I said and my voice came out strong.

"You really think so?" She asked me.

"Of course!" I said and wiped her tears. She smiled and sighed.

"Now, why are you cooking?" I asked her, she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I've invited the neighbors over. So go get ready." She said I groaned. Having to go to school was enough now I have to meet more spoiled people?

"Did you make friends?" Mom asked me ignoring my groan.

"Yup," I said and looked around the kitchen for something to eat. My mom stopped cooking or doing whatever she was doing and looked at me. She was smiling big, it kind of scared me.

"Really?" She asked in a little girl voice. I nodded my head, and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I'm leaving now…?" I said quietly and walked away. When I got upstairs I took a shower and changed, I took out my sketchpad and started drawing, don't ask me what.

"Fang, the neighbors are here?" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I sighed and looked at my drawing. _Frankie_.

My nightmare. I drew Frankie the way he…died. I ripped the page out and threw it on the floor. My hands started shaking and I found it hard to breathe.

"Fang!" My mom yelled again. I gulped and pushed myself up and put my hands in my pockets. They were still shaking but I tried to ignore them.

When I got downstairs I was face to face with someone I didn't expect.

Max.

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? I'm sorry that some characters were ooc, but in my story that's how they are. Please review and tell me if I should continue this or not?**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, everyone! First of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! I know four reviews are a bit but those four reviews were enough to make a smile appear on my face! Second of all I forgot to mention in the last chapter their ages.**

**Max: 17**

**Fang: 17**

**Iggy: 17**

**Nudge: 16**

**Gazzy: 15**

**Angel: 14**

**Ella: 16**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the Maximum Ride series!**

* * *

**Max POV**

Father knocked on the door and we heard a muffled response. When the door opened we were greeted by a young woman. She was beautiful. She had green emerald eyes. And dark brown hair.

She reminded me of someone but whom?

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Walker." The woman said, she had a strong but a soothing voice. "Come in." She said and let us in. She had a smile that I promise you could light up this whole country!

"Hello, I'm Valencia Martinez, and this is my husband Jeb. And my children Maximum, and my stepson Arian, I have another daughter but she couldn't make it." Said my mother.

Mrs. Walker shook all our hands. "I have a son, you're age Maximum." Mrs. Walker said. I smiled.

"You can call me Max, Mrs. Walker." I told her politely. She smiled.

"Well then, Max. You can call me Rebecca or even Becca." She said sweetly.

"Fang!" She yelled from down the stairs. "The food will be ready in a few minutes so you can all sit in the living room."

_Who name's their son Fang? _As her son ascended the stairs I caught sight of black. That's when I saw _him._

"Everyone this is my son Nick but everyone calls him Fang." Mrs. Walker- Rebecca said and led us to the living room.

"Would you like some help?" My mother asked her, she nodded her head. "Jeb let's help her." Mother said and stood up with dad.

We were all quiet; Arian being the little adorable kid he was went and sat next to Ni-Fang.

"Hi I'm Arian. And I'm turning six next year!" Arian said and stuck up six fingers.

"What's your name?" He asked Fang.

"Fang." He said quietly, Arian smiled and his eyes went wide.

"You have a cool name! I wish I could have a cool name like you. Daddy says that when I get older he'll give me a nickname!" Arian said, I promise you that I saw Fang smile just a bit.

"I like the way you dress also! Valencia doesn't let me dress like that, she said black is a bad color." Arian said.

"Arian! Stop calling Mother by her first name! She's your mom!" I yelled at him, Arian pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"She's not my real mommy! And my mommy's real name is Anne and I love her very much!" Arian said and looked at the floor. I rolled my eyes.

I was about to say something when Fang beat me to it. "You're very smart, Arian. You remind me of my brother. His name is Frankie. And he was smart like you when he was your age." Fang said to Arian. Ari looked up and smiled.

"Really? What was his nickname?" Arian asked him. I could see a flash of emotion in his eyes but it was quickly replaced with a mask. A mask of no emotion.

"His nickname was Captain. You want to know why? Because he wanted to be Captain of his boat." Fang said, when he spoke of his brother he had a smile on his face.

Where is his brother anyway? "Did he actually own a boat? Or a ship?" Arian asked him with curious eyes of a little kid.

"He had a ship. And it was beautiful!" Fang started explaining the ship and Arian listened intently, I never thought I would see the day Ari actually was interested in something.

"Wow! What was the name of the ship?"

"If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Fang asked Arian.

"Yes! I promise! I promise!" Arian yelled and nodded his head.

Fang whispered something in his ear, Arian jumped up and down. "That is the greatest name in the world!" Arian yelled, Fang chuckled and nodded his head.

"Can I get a nickname like Frankie did?" Arian asked him, Fang gulped but obliged. "Okay, but I want a cool nickname like you and Frankie." Arian said and stared at the floor with a thoughtful expression.

Everyone was silent, Arian was thinking, so was I but Fang his eyes betrayed his emotionless mask. His eyes showed hurt and as if he was seeing something that killed him inside. I wanted to run to him and put my arms around him and comfort him so he wouldn't... NO!

I'm dating Dylan not Fang!

"How about Ari." Fang said quietly. Ari seemed to think for a second then he smiled and ran to Fang and gave him a hug.

"I love it! Thank you Fang." He seemed stiff at first but then he relaxed.

When Ari pulled away Fang smiled a half-smile but that was enough to make me die inside. "You see that girl who is sitting right in front of us?" Ari pointed to me.

"She's my sister. Her name is Maximum Ride. But everyone calls her Max." Ari whispered to fang but I could still hear him from where I was sitting at.

"When will I meet Frankie?" Ari asked him, Fang looked shocked then he looked depressed. His hands started shaking and his face turned red.

He clenched his fist then unclenched them and he was back to normal. With a mask of no emotions.

"He's not here." Fang said quietly. I knew what he meant when he said that, I felt my heart shatter when I saw Fang's eyes, they showed sadness.

"So where is he?" Ari asked, Fang got up and took Ari's hand. I followed them as they walked to a window.

Fang pointed to the dark night.

"He's up there." Fang said whispering. Ari gasped and looked at his feet; he finally got what he meant. "Dinner is ready!" Fang's mom yelled from the kitchen.

Ari ran to the dining room leaving Fang and I alone.

"I'm sorry about your brother." I said to him, I looked at him and his face was pale.

He shrugged, "Everyone is." He said, I looked at him confused. _What did he mean 'everyone is'?_ I didn't ask him; well I didn't get the chance to because my father had asked us to come eat. I walked into the dining room and sat next to Ari.

Fang sat next to his Mother which was also the seat next to mine. We all started eating and talked a bit, while Fang was sitting there quietly just eating.

Fang was nothing like his mother; she always smiled and loved to talk. She was open! Fang was dark and quiet, he-he's mysterious. Yes they looked similar in some ways but other than that they are opposites.

They both had this gleam in their eyes that just made you want to be with them! And to make them smile!

"So Nick, do you play sports?" My father asked him, Rebecca smiled down at her plate then looked up.

Fang nodded his head, "Really, what sports do you play?" This will be the first conversation that I might actually hear fang talk.

Everyone stayed silent, even Ari was silent. He paid close attention to Fang as he started talking. Even I found myself listening to him intently.

"I play all kinds of sports. Baseball, Football, Soccer, Golf, sports like that." Fang said quietly, Ari was smiling wide and he clapped.

"Will you teach me to play baseball? I want to play baseball!" Ari yelled, Fang half smiled and nodded his head.

"Fang won so many sport competitions. I'm so proud of him." Rebecca said and smiled at Fang. He didn't look up from his food; the room was silent until my Mother broke the silence.

"So Nick how does it feel to be an only child?" She asked everyone went silent. I looked at Fang from the corner of my eye and saw he gulped.

Why would she ask that question?

Rebecca cleared her throat and forced a smile. Her green eyes gave away the sadness she felt. "Well umm, I actually have-had another son. He passed away a few months ago." Rebecca said she looked down at her plate.

The silence that took over the room was uncomfortable and awkward. My mother apologized. After that everyone ate in silence.

Way to go mom, now everyone's quiet! When we finished eating Fang's mother brought in a jar.

Wait! I know that smell! It's…Cookies!

She gave us all two cookies, even though I wanted more I felt bad to ask. I took a bite of the cookie and almost fell.

I really mean it! I almost fell off of the chair! I always thought my mom made the best cookies in the world but I stand corrected.

"Fang why don't you go show Max and Arian-" Ari interrupted Rebecca by saying, "Call me Ari!"

"I mean Ari and Max your room." She said and smiled down at Ari. Fang got up and Ari and I followed.

"Your cookies are amazing Rebecca." I whispered to her. I followed Fang silently chewing on my cookie and looked around the halls.

* * *

The house was huge; there were so many rooms and many halls. Ari held my hand and looked around like I did. Finally we got to Fang's room.

His room was not what I expected it to look like.

The dark room was only illuminated by the lights, there were no clothes or shoes on the floor like I expected there to be.

Fang's room was different from Dylan's. But the difference is not what surprised me what surprised me was the art, the drawings that were scattered all around the room.

Some were paintings, other were sketches, some drawn with charcoal, and other art stuff. It was amazing. I couldn't believe what I saw. These drawings were amazing!

I couldn't help but ask him who drew all these drawings. "I did." He said silently, I was shocked and amazed at the same time.

This boy-this dark and silent boy drew theses? I was shocked but I didn't let him see me like that, so instead I walked around his room and looked at all the drawings.

I hadn't noticed I let go of Ari's hand till I heard him talking to Fang. "You're an awesome artist!" Ari yelled.

The paintings themselves were dark but there was something about them that shone a light, that didn't make any sense at all. I mentally slapped myself.

One painting in particular caught my attention. It was a picture of someone with wings. A girl. If I were someone else I would have thought the drawing was of an angel but I'm not so I knew the girl in the drawing was not an angel.

"I drew that because of a dream I had." Fang said, I jumped because I didn't know he was behind me. I gulped as I felt his hot breath against my skin as he talked.

"The girl has wings of a bird not an angel." He said quietly. I wanted to turn around and just kiss him.

_You're dating Dylan not Fang._ Said the voice inside my head.

Oh shut up! It's not like I'm cheating on him or anything. Plus I can look but not touch.

See I have this voice inside my head, I know what you're thinking that I must be joking but I'm not.

Another reason that proves I'm crazy or I am going crazy.

_Yes but thinking those thoughts aren't much better. You see Max you are cheating on Dylan not physically but by your thoughts._

I didn't ask your opinion did I?

"Why are there red dots all around her?" I asked Fang, I tried really hard to ignore the pounding of my heart. Seriously it was beating way to fast and way to loud!

"That's blood," He said, I was fascinated by this art work. It was beautiful, the color of the wings were tan but with white also.

I wanted to desperately touch the painting and the wings. As if reading my mind Fang took ahold of my arm and put it on top of the painting. With his hand on top of mine he traced the lines of the drawings with my fingers. Even by his touch I could feel the heat.

I didn't want him to take his hand away. Both our eyes met and for that moment in time I promise you that everything froze and it was just Fang and I.

I felt myself leaning in until finally our lips were a few centimeters away-"Max! Ari! Come on its time to go home!" My Mother yelled from downstairs, Fang and I quickly moved away from each other. I felt my face heat up.

Stupid face! Why do you have to blush!?

I cleared my throat and grabbed Ari's hand. I walked out of Fang's room; I looked around the hall but didn't know where to go.

Fang came out of his room and motioned us to follow him. And we did. I looked down and when we got downstairs I ran to the door.

I needed air! My face was hot! I could feel my blush. "Goodbye Nick! Bye Rebecca." We all said then left.

* * *

I let the fresh air hit my heated face. I was so thankful that it was January and not May or something like that.

"What's wrong Max?" My dad asked me, I just shrugged knowing that my voice would betray me.

We across the street to our house, and once inside I ran to the kitchen. Ella was sitting on a chair and was studying.

"Hey Max what's… Why is your face red!?" She yelled, I shook my head and walked to the freezer and stuck my head in there.

Oh fresh and cold air!

"Her face is red because Fang and her were..." I covered Ari's mouth before he said anymore and glared at him.

"What were they doing?" Ella asked taking my hand off of Ari's mouth motioning him to continue.

"Umm, because Fang and Max were… reading…umm…a book!" Ari said, I shook my head. Never let Ari cover you he sucks.

Ella didn't seem to believe him but she shrugged it off and sighed. "Who names their son Fang?" Ella asked confused, I didn't want to tell her who Fang was. I wanted to keep him a secret from her. That is ridiculous!

Why would I want to keep Fang a secret? He already goes to our school!

_It's because you know his nickname! And you almost kissed him so you wouldn't want Ells to know about him. _Said the voice.

No! I don't like Fang! Plus we didn't kiss!

_I didn't say you kissed him!_

"Fang isn't his real name Nick is." I said and watched as she took the plate of food that Rebecca had made for her. I spotted to chocolate chip cookies in her plate so I took one.

"Hey that's my cookie!" She yelled at me, I rolled my eyes at her and ate the cookie. "You had two so I got one!" I told her as I finished eating the last bite of cookie.

Ella shook her head and ate her cookie. She froze, "Ella are you ok?" I asked her,

"These cookies are… Amazing! They're better than mom's cookies!" She yelled I hushed her.

"Be quiet before mom hears you!"

She nodded her head and continued eating the rest of the food.

A few minutes later mom came in followed by dad. "I still don't understand why you don't like her." My father said to my mom and picked up Ari.

"Wait, you don't like Rebecca?" I asked my mom, she sighed and shook her head. "It's not that I don't like her it's that…" She trailed off and sighed.

"Who's Rebecca?" Ella asked me quietly, she looked so confused.

"Fang's Mom." I explained to her, she nodded her head in understanding. Mom left the room and we all stayed quiet for a second.

"Is Mrs. Walker that bad?" Ella asked no one in particular. We all shook our heads.

"She is nice and polite, I don't know why your mother doesn't like her." Dad said to Ella.

"Come one Arian we need -"

"Can you all just call me Ari now!?" He whined my father sighed and complied.

"Ok Ari let's get you to bed. That goes for you two also." Dad said and pointed to Ella and I. We nodded our heads.

He kissed our foreheads and bid us goodnight. "Is Rebecca that awesome!?" Ella asked I nodded my head and moved away from the freezer, I forgot it was open.

"Well I'm going to bed." I said and walked upstairs to my room, I changed and my eyes fell closed even before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_The grey sky shone. I felt a breeze that pushed me forward. I had wings the color of tan and white spots. I could feel the danger of the sky. Something was wrong._

"_Max!" It was Fang. I looked around and finally spotted him above me. He had wings as dark as night but as beautiful as the moon and stars._

_I wanted to call him, but my voice didn't come out._

_My hands reached up to him but I was quickly punched in the side. I heard a blood curled yell and knew it was mine. I was falling I could feel the force of the air pushing me down._

_Fang flew towards me and out stretched his hand towards me. I tried grabbing his hand but I couldn't reach. Finally he swept me off and cradled me in his arms._

_I could feel my body going numb but before I completely blocked out I heard Fang's smooth voice. _

"_I love you Max." _

I woke up with a start. I sat up and felt the sweat trickle down my face. I was breathing hard so I tried to calm down.

Everything in me screamed for me to run, that danger was around the corner, but I ignored it because I could see the blue walls in my room.

The sun glowed and shone some light in the room. I finally calmed down and rested my head on the headboard.

In my dream I had the wings that the girl in Fang's painting had.

"Max get up and get ready for school!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

I sighed and accepted the fact that I was just having a nightmare. It wasn't real, Fang didn't have wings, I didn't have wings and most importantly Fang did not love me.

But I felt this little sensation go through my body as I thought of Fang holding me like he did in the dream.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapie two! So Nevermore came out two days ago! Can you guys believe it! So my brother and I made this bet and I need you my reviewers to help me. So if any of you guys purchased Nevermore and have finished reading it can you tell me who Max ends up with? I need to know for the bet. And I can't buy the book because I will get in trouble… Anyways thank you all for reviewing and review for this chapter please! I'll try to update soon if one of you give me the answer to the question above. Anyways I'll shut up! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, guys! I want to say that you my reviewers are amazing! And I did win the bet but in the end my brother still got money! Which I think is just not fair! Anyways I also want to say that I was checking the real reviews for Nevermore and a lot of people say that it was a disappointment. What do you guys think? Also, I apologize that Max is all in love with Fang and he really isn't, but hey you got to give it time. And I want it to be a little realistic, but don't worry guys he'll soon find his feelings for her. Crap! I almost forgot to say Ella is part of the popular group! Also I was listening to 'Small Bump' and "A-Team' by Ed Sheeran so some parts may be sad, just warning you. This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers!**

**Enjoy! I need to catch my breath!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the Maximum Ride series!**

* * *

**Fang POV**

_The sky was silent and bright. The waves were quiet and the boat rocked slowly. There was no sign of any movement, the feeling at the pit of my stomach warned me of what's to come._

_Proving that this beautiful day was a cover for the darkness, I laid my head gently on the floor I let my eyes close ignoring the feeling. The ways hit the boat gently but that did not faze me. _

_I let my guard down and left my emotions on the open. I let the beautiful day take over my body and let it control my emotions. I felt the winds knock m breath away._

_Then for that moment the world froze. There was a blood curled scream, my dark eyes opened to the beautiful day, my thoughts froze. _

_I felt a pain go through my body and felt my breath knocked out of my lungs. I let my body control everything and I ran to where the scream came from._

_The scream came again and my body reacted to it. I felt my whole world come crashing down as I neared the person. Frankie. I stopped running, his green eyes were dull and grey, his bright face was now pale and loss of color. My eyes wandered around his face. _

_He had cracked his head open. I let my thoughts run wild, I ran to him my body dropped to where he was crouched on the floor. "Frankie! I need you to listen to me, okay?" I said gently to him. _

_His hands were trembling and blood ran down his head. He slowly nodded his head. He let a cry escape him. I didn't know what to do; I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wouldn't let them fall, no I wouldn't. _

_I wouldn't let him see my fear. I did the first thing that came to mind. I got a cloth and cleaned the blood that ran down his face. I did all that I could to stop him from bleeding._

"_HELP!" I yelled finding that I was no use to Frankie. I found his wound and almost fainted on the spot. A huge hole was there on his head. _

"_F-fang th-there's-s n-no point. I'm st-still going to die -"_

"_Don't you dare say that?! I forbid you to die!" My words meant nothing but I knew I had to be strong. _

"_HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" I yelled, my hands started doing something I couldn't process. I felt a pain go through my chest._

_Finally after so many yells someone came to help us. The woman gasped at the sight of Frankie's wound. "Ok, I need you to calm down." She said to me._

_She pushed me away from Frankie. The tears made their appearance once again. My eyes looked at my hands that were now filled with my brother's blood. _

_I heard Frankie yell again, I heard his yells for me and mother. I ran to him, his green eyes did not show a sparkle. His face did not show any color._

"_I love you Fang, t-tell mom I love her." He said before his eyes drifted shut. "NO!" _

_The woman sighed and looked at the floor. "I- I'm sorry. He didn't make it." She said gently as if she were telling a kid he was sick._

_I pushed her away from Frankie. "He's not dead! Don't say he's dead!" I yelled at her. The tears sprang from my eyes. I started shaking Frankie._

"_Wake up Frankie!" I yelled at him I shook him begging him to wake up. "Look, kid he's dead. There is nothing" I cut the woman off my screaming at her._

"_He's not dead so don't say that!" After a few minutes I gave up trying to shake Frankie awake from death. _

_I heard the sound of sirens, flashing lights illuminated the now dark night. I sat there crying and let the stranger wrap her arms around me and sooth me._

_I felt tears run down my face; I felt the darkness engulf me one last time before my eyes shut._

I woke up with a start. It took me a few seconds to remember that I was in my room. I looked at my hands they weren't filled with Frankie's blood instead they had sweat, I sighed and sat up.

The same nightmare every night, I wiped the sweat on my brow and let my hands tremble. I wouldn't take it anymore.

The walls in my room started closing in. His yells for help echoed in the room. I got up and changed, I wasn't going to stay here and let the walls close me in. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I ran out the hall and into my mother's door. I opened it slowly and quietly. Poked my head in, she was still asleep. Her face was pale and filled with dry tears, her eyes were puffy and red.

She slept, this was my fault! It was my fault Frankie died! It's my fault she goes to sleep with tears in her eyes! If I had saved him everything would be alright!

I pull the door close and walk downstairs, the clock on the wall read '4:05am' the morning was dark and damp. I let the fresh air hit my face.

I walked towards my motorcycle and got on. My eyes wandered around the houses here. But my eyes stopped at the house across the street from ours.

_She_ was different, Max wasn't like other girls. She wasn't afraid being different, yeah she was popular but she was different and actually pretty.

I shook my head to rid my thoughts and started driving away. I hated this town, not only does it remind me of Frankie's death but it also reminds me that Mother and I are different from the rest of the families here.

I let the wind calm me down as I drove to the only place that I feel like I belong. My real home.

* * *

**Max POV**

I parked my car closer to school this time, Ella sat in the passenger seat complaining that I should be more 'girly'.

I expected to see Fang's motorcycle to be parked where he parked it yesterday but it wasn't. I sighed, I felt a little disappointed that he wasn't here, yet.

'…Max! Makeup is something every girl needs!" Ella yelled at me, I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. "I'm serious Max if you don't start putting makeup on then…" She trailed off trying to think of something to say.

I sighed and kept walking to school only to be stopped by someone. "Maximum Ride! Did you go to Nick Walker's house yesterday for dinner?!" Lissa asked me.

I sighed and nodded my head; she looked hurt but then composed herself and took a hold of my hand. "Did he ask you about me?" She asked me as we walked into school.

"Lissa, he didn't. Plus it wasn't only me who was there. How did you find out anyways?" I asked.

"Umm I'm not just friends with your sister because she's nice. Also" She was cut off by the late bell; she rolled her eyes as I waved at her and went to class.

I sat in my normal seat in English; Dylan sat on top of my desk. "What is it with you and sitting my desk?" I asked him; out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Fang.

I turned around but didn't see anyone. "So I heard you went to the emo's house yesterday. " How does everyone know?

"Stop calling him emo, and yes I went with my mother and dad and my little brother, they invited us to dinner." I said, it was the truth I did leave some parts out but… Dylan doesn't need to know.

"At least he didn't infect you his emo-ness."

"Dylan! That wasn't even funny! Stop being such a freaking jerk!" I yelled at him now we got everyone's attention.

Dylan seemed shocked that I yelled at him. "What's your problem?! Why are you defending emo boy!?" I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him off my desk.

"What is _your _problem?! Why do you have to be such a jerk and call him 'emo', when he isn't?!" I knew my face was red because I felt the heat rush to my face.

I wasn't angry at Dylan I was furious at him!

_The things Max does when she's in love._

Exactly- wait what?!

_You're in love with Fang, Max. _I ignored what my voice said closed my eyes. I heard the clicking sound of shoes and knew our teacher was here.

"Dylan sit down." She said, after that she started the attendance, when she got to Fang's name there was no response.

"Nick Walker? Has anyone seen Nick?" Everyone shook their heads.

The blind guy raised his hand. I didn't know he was in our class.

"Yes James?"

"Call me Iggy not James, oh and Fang said he'd be a little late because he had some family problems that needed to be fixed." The blind guy Iggy said.

He had family problems?

Throughout the period I had my gaze set on the door, I waited and waited for Fang to come through that door and sit down, but he didn't.

Not even the next period or the one after that. It was finally lunch time and I had finally given up hope. Wait that sounds like I'm in love with him!

* * *

I walked through the now empty halls; I didn't want to go to lunch because I didn't want to face Dylan after our little fight I started ignoring him.

"Let go of me!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

I ran towards the voices only to see one of Dylan's teammate and the blond girl who pushed Lissa on the floor.

The guy was pushing her to the wall and was yelling at her.

"Please stop! I-I didn't do anything to you!" She pleaded him tears were in her eyes. He was going to punch her so I stepped in.

"Hey! Get off of her!" I yelled at the boy, I pulled him away from her.

"Why don't you pick on some your own size!" I yelled at him and pushed him again. He looked at me then ran away.

"Are you ok?" I asked her; instead of answering she enveloped me in a hug. At first I was shocked but then I hugged her.

"You don't have to cry, its ok." I told her and soothed her she nodded her head then looked at me. "T-thank you for helping me." She said I wiped away some of her tears and nodded my head.

She smiled, "Sorry for crying. I just get emotional when people bully me." She said gently.

"It's ok to cry." I told her.

"My name is Angel." She said and extended her hand.

"Max" I said and shook her hand.

"I know who you are." She said and laughed I smiled, I liked Angel. She truly was and angel.

"Do you want to come and sit with me and my friends?" I asked knowing that I'd need someone. She seemed to hesitate before answering.

"My family wouldn't like that." She said and shrugged. Her family? Her family is here, I thought she only had a brother that was a sophomore.

"Your family?" I asked her she nodded her head.

"I mean my friends." She corrected herself.

"Oh, ok. " There was silence but it wasn't awkward. I was about to say something when I heard someone else talk.

"Angel! We've been looking for you all over the place." It was Iggy and Angel's brother. She ran to them and gave them a hug.

"Where's Nudge?" She asked them.

"She's with Fang; she's been telling him that if he were blond, shorter, had blue eyes, and had braces he'd look like Niall Horan." Iggy said hearing Fang's name I stopped in my tracks and looked at Iggy.

"Wait Fang's here?" Angel asked him he nodded his head.

"No let's go save Fang before he explodes, Nudge hasn't stopped talking since he arrived." The blond boy said.

"Max do you want to come with us?" Angel asked me, I shook my head.

"Max saved me from a bully." Angel said to them, both boys smiled at me. "Bye Max. Come on Gazzy, Iggy let's go I'm starving."

They started leaving but Gazzy stayed and shook my hand.

"Thanks for saving my little sis; it means a lot to me." He said and smiled again.

"Don't thank me. Plus your sister is wonderful; no one should ever hurt her." I told him, he waved goodbye.

I stood once again alone in the empty hallways.

They weren't weird kids, they were normal. And I think I kind of liked them…better than my friends.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really enjoy this chapter; I think this chapter sucked balls… Man, if you guys don't like this chapter I might re-write it. So please do me a favor guys and review, if you do Fang will give you a hug!**

**Fang: What! I never said I'd do that.**

**Me: Yes, remember yesterday, we talked about it!**

**Fang: You call strapping me to a chair and telling me to hug your reviewers, talking about it!**

**ME: Whoa dude that's the longest sentence you have said in a whole sentence. Your hanging too much time with Nudge!**

**Fang: I know, don't remind me.**

**Me: Fang agreed to give you hugs if you review! Bye and thanks!**

**Fang: *Glares*…**

**Me: -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to apologize for not updating sooner, it's just I've been very lazy and school has started and I have homework and all… Anyways I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing for this story you are all amazing! Also a few weeks ago I received a review for one of my older stories and it was very rude. The reviewer called me a…word that I will not repeat. So I just want to say if you don't like my story please do not read it, or write mean comments towards me. When I read that rude comment I felt really hurt. Please don't send hate towards me. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the Maximum Ride series!**

* * *

**Max POV**

It couldn't.

_Could it?_

They wouldn't do that.

_Would they?_

He wouldn't do that to me

_Would he?_

He did.

That son of a – Calm down Max no need to curse

Everything around me had fallen silent, I didn't hear the ring of the bell nor did I hear the sound of students filing out of class.

Anger coursed through me as well as hurt. I couldn't think straight, my fingers clumsily crumpled the paper. But it was too late, I had already seen it.

Only one thing ran through my head, only one thought took up my mind.

_I will not be treated like this…_

I slammed m y locker and made my way through the crowds of students trying to get to lunch and entered it. My eyes wandered around the cafeteria until they finally fell on them.

_I will not be made a fool of._

* * *

**Earlier That Day…**

I walked into the halls of school. I felt half dead and half alive. "Seriously Max? Are you that upset you had to wake up for school?" Ella's voice brought me out of my half dead state.

"No duh! It's a Friday! I should be asleep right now!" Ella rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

Well it's true! I'm not a morning person.

'Vote Lissa for Masquerade Prom Queen' I read from the posters that littered the floors and walls. Now that was something to roll your eyes at.

"Can you believe Lissa did this?" Ella gestured towards the posters everywhere.

"She probably paid someone to put them up for her." I told her she nodded her head.

"Are you going to Prom?" Ella asked me.

"Yes Ella I am, I'm going to wear a big ball gown then I'm going to ride a horse with my prince." I said sarcastically, she of all people should know I don't go to dances.

"Get to class Ella." I told her she gave me one last hug and we went our separate ways.

* * *

Once I got to class I sat in my normal seat only to be bombarded with questions from the person I've been trying to ignore for the past two weeks. Dylan.

"Max. C'mon Max please talk to me. What did I do to make you so mad?" I rolled my eyes at him and tried paying attention in class but I couldn't.

"Max, please just-"

"Mr. Henburgh can you repeat that?" I asked the teacher he nodded his head and repeated whatever the hell he said but yet again I couldn't hear because of…

If you all guessed Dylan you are correct!

"Fine! I forgive you!" I whispered yelled at him, he smiled with content and thanked me. I didn't say anything to him after that.

There really wasn't anything I could've said. As soon as the bell rang I ran to my last class before lunch. I quickly sat down and drowned out what the teacher was saying.

Did I really just tell Dylan I forgive him?

Did I mean it?

Was it the right thing to do?

Millions of questions ran through my head but only one answer came. No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

I didn't mean it.

I shouldn't have forgiven him.

My eyes widened at my realization. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom. I ignored the teacher's screams for me to come back.

I ignored the sound of footsteps behind me.

Soon enough all the voices faded and I was left to fend for myself. I ran to my locker.

I didn't know what I would do in my locker but I felt a tugging feeling that something would give me an answer.

I opened my locker and out fell a piece of paper.

In about a few minutes the bell would ring and crowds of students will file out and run to lunch.

I picked up the piece of paper; no it wasn't a normal piece of paper it was a picture. I turned it around and gasped.

It couldn't.

_Could it?_

They wouldn't do that.

_Would they?_

He wouldn't do that to me

_Would he?_

He did.

That son of a– Calm down Max no need to curse…

Everything around me had fallen silent, I didn't hear the ringing of the bell nor did I hear the sound of students filing out of class.

Anger coursed through me as well as hurt. I couldn't think straight, my fingers clumsily crumpled the picture. But it was too late, I had already seen it.

Only one thing ran through my head, only one thought took up my mind.

_I will not be treated like this…_

I slammed my locker and made my way through the crowds of students trying to get to lunch and entered it. My eyes wandered around the cafeteria until they finally fell on them.

_I will not be made a fool of._

Dylan and Lissa. My hands fisted and I made my way towards them.

The noisy lunchroom did not bother me a bit, I could scream louder than everyone here.

Dylan turned towards me and smiled but that smile did stay long because my hand connected with his face.

Everyone had noticed what I did now. Ella looked at me, Lissa looked at Dylan and everyone else was silent.

"What the hell-" I cut him off before he said anything else.

"You think it's funny to cheat on me?" My words came out with enough venom that could kill.

I un-crumpled the picture and extended it.

"You think you're so cool that you can go behind my back and cheat on me with Lissa?" I was yelling now.

Everyone close enough to see the picture gasped or their eyes widened.

It was a picture of Dylan and Lissa, and not just any picture. They were having sex.

Of course the picture was taken from far away but you could still make out their faces and what they were doing.

"Max-"

"Shut up!" I yelled his hands were still on his cheek that was now red.

Good, I hope it hurts.

"You think I wouldn't have found out? I'm not stupid Dylan!"

He didn't say anything instead he looked down but I didn't let him. I forced him to look at me.

"C'mon lie again. Why don't you lie to me again and say 'Oh Max I didn't cheat on you. I would never cheat on you' c'mon Dylan. Sow all these people here that you aren't a big fat cheater." I said to him with bitterness but he didn't say anything.

I took a bowl of mystery meat and poured it on Lissa.

"That's for doing it with my boyfriend you whore." I spat at her. She went red with embarrassment.

"Students from this school, whether your freshman, sophomores, juniors, and Seniors I present to you Dylan the big fat cheater and my ex-boyfriend and Lissa whore of the year!" I said out loud and left without another glance.

Everyone in the lunchroom was whispering and looking at me but I ignored their stares and comments. They weren't bad well they were bad for Dylan and Lissa but not for me.

I ran through the empty halls, I ran through classrooms until I got into the football field.

* * *

"Fang hold the camera and record Angel and me! Gazzy get your butt over here! Iggy get ready tossing also! Fang stop whining about holding the camera! C'mon this'll be fun to do! Okay everyone in their places!" It was Angel and her friends.

I sat at the top bleacher and watched as they all set themselves up. Fang was holding a camcorder. He wore black jeans a black t-shirt black shoes and a black hoodie.

"Who made Nudge the director?" Angel's brother asked to no one.

"I have no idea." Iggy said.

"I made myself the director, now c'mon, Fang yell action whenever you-" Nudge was cut off by Fang yelling 'action!'.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you're screaming?" Nugde sang the lyrics to 'Welcome to my Life' By Simple Plan.

I have always loved that song. I smiled as they continued singing the song. For a moment I forgot about what happened just moments and just enjoyed them performing.

"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life" Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge sang the last lines to the song and clapped at the end.

"We did it! Fang stop recording! Fang! Hello Fang! Fang! Boy! FANG!" Nudge was yelling but he wasn't paying attention instead his gaze landed on me.

They all turned to see what Fang was looking; Angel smiled as she saw me and ran to where I was sitting.

"Max! How are you!?" Angel asked me I just shrugged the rest came to sit by us.

"You don't look so happy. Are you ok?" Again I just shrugged; I didn't feel the energy to lie right now.

"Oh I almost forgot. This is Nudge." Angel said and pointed to her.

"I know." I told her gently.

"I'm guessing you've met Fang already, right?" I nodded my head, how wouldn't I know him. This is Fang we're talking about!

"Max, seriously what's wrong?" I just shook my head and sighed.

"Nothing."

"Max."

"Angel."

"Please tell me! You can trust us all. Even Gazzy!"

"It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's that-"

"So tell us!"

"Angel she doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to." Fang told her, that just made me more upset. Angel frowned and didn't say anything else.

"Fine. I found out my boyfriend- ex-boyfriend had been cheating on me when we were together!" I said loud enough for them all to hear.

"Oh." Was all Angel said, I rolled my eyes and got up to leave but I was stopped by Fang catching my wrist.

"Stay." And that did it for me the tears came and I didn't blink them away.

I was tired of holding in my feelings. I was tired of faking a smile and acting like everything was alright, because it wasn't.

Fang pulled me to him and I didn't push away. "It's not fair!" I said into his shirt.

I hated crying, I hated _crying_ in front of people. Yet it was Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, and Nudge here not my _friends_.

It's funny that in the end you always find out who your real friend is and who isn't.

I felt him rub circles on my back, it had a weird calming effect on me but yet the tears came out.

Seventeen years of not crying had finally taken its toll on me. I had never cried in front of my own family, but here I am crying in front of people I barely know!

* * *

"I-I'm sorry." I told them as I wiped my tears and moved away from Fang.

"Don't be sorry, Max. You haven't done anything wrong." Nudge said.

"You know what, why don't we ditch school and go someplace fun!" Iggy said Gazzy high fived him.

"Yeah!" Angel said, they all got up to leave but I just stood there.

I barely knew 'em but already I felt comfortable around them. It was kind of weird. Angel gestured for me to follow them, and I did.

If I was going to regret something then it should be now. "Max you'll ride with Fang in his motorcycle and the rest of us will be in Nudge's car." Angel said.

Oh…

Fang handed me his helmet without a word then helped me onto his bike.

"Where are we going?" I asked him he just shrugged and started the bike.

"Just get ready for a bumpy ride."

**A/N: SORRY! I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER AND FOR TAKING TO LONG TO UPDATE! I really am sorry and I'll understand if you don't forgive me. This chapter is crap, I'm feeling like crap for not updating soon and school started so I have homework… I promise you guys to update soon! And I don't own the song 'Welcome to My life' Simple Plan owns it, I just love this song! Please review and thanks!**

**P.S. I hope Fang gave you guys the hugs he said he was going to give to those who reviewed! Review!**


	5. AN: IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Hey guys, I know you have all been really upset with me for not updating in so long. I know there are no excuses but I just want to say I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write anything! And I have also got to thinking that You Found Me isn't going the way I planned it, believe me when I say that I am going to continue this story but maybe I just need to start it all over again. What do you guys think? Should I write it all over again with the same plot but different at the same time? So review saying if you want me to start all over again or what?**

**I apologize for not updating and for not being on for quite some time. Thank you so much for being supportive of all my decisions! Xx**


End file.
